1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle door structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a vehicle door structure is known in which a washer hose that supplies washer fluid is incorporated in a back door. In a vehicle door structure of this type, a back door is attached to a rear opening of a vehicle body such that the back door can be opened and closed. Therefore, when a rear windshield wiper is to be attached to the back door, it is necessary that a washer hose be routed along the back door. Examples of such a vehicle door structure include one in which a washer hose is placed inside a door frame of a back door, and another in which a washer hose is routed near hinges for a back door (see, e.g., Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 62-20362 and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 61-5223).
In the vehicle door structure disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 62-20362, an upper end of a rear pillar has a first through hole from which a washer hose is pulled out, and a door frame of a back door has a second through hole from which the washer hose is inserted into an internal space of the door frame.
In the vehicle door structure disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 61-5223, a back door is attached to a door opening via hinges such that the back door can be opened and closed, and a washer hose is held by the back door side of the hinges.
In the vehicle door structure disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 62-20362, the washer hose is routed through the internal space of the door frame. Since this involves routing the washer hose through an area which is not visible, the workability in attaching the washer hose to the back door is poor.
In the vehicle door structure disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 61-5223, the washer hose is placed along the inside of the back door. Since the washer hose is exposed when the back door is opened, the appearance of this part is adversely affected.